


Realizations

by multifandomxgoddess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomxgoddess/pseuds/multifandomxgoddess
Summary: Immediately after the season 5 finale, Bellamy and Clarke realize they finally have the time to talk things out





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> You have my best friend, Anya, to thank for the title AND me posting this at all. If it weren't for her, I would've overthought everything until I ended up deleting my account.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I were in charge of the show, Bellarke would've gotten together 131 years ago. If only.

They’re standing there, side by side, looking at the beautiful planet that they have Harper and Monty to thank for. _If only they could be there to share it._ Clarke wipes her tears and begins to pull away “We need to start waking everyone up. Maybe Raven and Shaw first since they’ll be able to get us down safely, if they can stop flirting long enough to—” Bellamy’s hand catches her arm. “Hey,” he says softly “It can wait.” She wants to protest—to tell him that the sooner everyone’s awake and working together, the better—but something in his eyes stops her. She nods and lets him pull her aside as Jordan fiddles with some screens and pretends not to notice. Clarke takes him in as he tries to figure out how to start, and the next thing she knows, her hand is coming up to his face to wipe away a tear. She doesn’t bother trying to convince herself that he didn’t lean into it, or that he didn’t look more conflicted as her hand dropped. “Madi told me.” He blurts out. Madi told him? Told him what? About the shock collar Clarke had placed around her neck and wielded against her? About Abby’s addiction? About her fight with Echo and her brief betrayal against all of them? Seeing her confused and slightly worried look, Bellamy clarifies “About the radio calls.” Her worry turns to a panic she doesn’t understand. It shouldn’t be a big deal. Of course she would try to contact her friends every chance she got. But Bellamy knowing that she spent six years and seven days holding onto her hope—holding onto him—inspires fear. She wants him to know what he means to her, but  _anyone_ knowing how far that goes? It’s… “W-What about them?”

_Way to go Clarke. That sounded exactly as nonchalant as you wanted it to be._

“I spent two thousand, one hundred ninety nine days sleeping in your old cell in the Skybox.”

That was. Well.

“I also broke up with Echo before we went into cryo.”

If Clarke imploded right then, no one would blame her, she’s certain. It would be a perfectly reasonable reaction--if it were possible. All she can get out is a choked “Oh.”

“In reality, I never should’ve been with her, after what she did to Octavia, to Gina…to you.”

“To me?” She asks. She needs to wake up Madi and ask her exactly how much she told Bellamy.

“She held a sword to your throat, Clarke. I thought it didn’t matter, because you wouldn’t be alive to be disappointed in me and my choices. And then when you were alive, it didn’t seem right to abandon her after everything. She admitted to trying to kill you when you were trying to protect Madi, and I was just done. I’m sorry for—well, everything.”

Clarke knew a thing or two about being with someone that you really shouldn’t. She liked to think that she was wiser than that after having six years and seven days to reflect on all that she’d been through. It looked like maybe he was now, too. There were times when she doubted her connection to Bellamy. She considered that maybe they had both changed too much to care about each other as much or in the same way that they used to. She realized now how wrong she was. Bellamy would always be the man who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. And her? She would always be the woman who took some of it off of him.

“Don’t be, really. _I’m_ sorry. It was hypocritical of me to be so angry with you for giving Madi the flame, especially when I had every intention of doing the same thing to Luna six years ago. At least you actually had Madi’s permission. And I definitely shouldn’t have just left you there at Octavia’s mercy.” And, _god_ , the way he looked at her. Maybe she was reading too much into things, but the way he looked at her matched the way she felt. Like there might be hope for the two of them after all.

“As far as the Echo thing goes, you had every right to be with whoever you wanted.” She finishes, ducking her head. Clarke wasn’t brave enough to look him in the eye as she said that. Looks like the mighty Wanheda wasn’t as fearless as the legends described.

“But that’s what I’m trying to tell you. I want you. I want to be with you, and I want to do what I should’ve done six years ago. I want to stop hiding my feelings. I want you to know and to believe that I love you, Clarke.”

_He loves her._

She’d spent so long wanting it to be true, but there had been very few moments when she actually allowed herself to imagine that it was.

“I love you, too.”

After what felt like a lifetime dancing around each other, here they were, laying all their cards on the table. And just as they leaned in, their lips about to meet—

“Get it, princess!”

Clarke and Bellamy both jumped apart, to see Murphy of all people, standing beside a sheepish Jordan.

“There were a few times when Mom and Dad wondered how he would react when you finally got together.” He explains.

“Sorry?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your opinions, tell me your woes, and find me on Tumblr: @fandomxgodess
> 
> I'm completely open to prompts, it lets me know you guys don't completely hate my writing.


End file.
